Chocolate body paint
by TheRealKira
Summary: Hunny. All I thought of was him. His smile, his laugh, even him and his Usa-chan. I would get lost in his beauty looking at him. Was it love? I refused to belive that, but somewhere insidee me, I thought about how sweet his perfect lips would taste agenst mine. HunnyxMori yaoi on chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for Takakunixfan I know it took me a really long time to put this up, but I've been preocupied by my other story. I know the POV's switch often, but I just felt I should put things in Hunny's POV too. Also I could not remember what they call each other in the anime, so they call each other Hunny and Mori. So enjoy. This is probly going to be the last Ouran Highschool Host Club Story I'll put up here, but I don't know yet. So enjoy :3**

**Mori's POV:**

Hunny. All I thought of was him. His smile, his laugh, even him and his Usa-chan. I would get lost in his beauty looking at him. Was it love? I refused to belive that, but somewhere insidee me, I thought about how sweet his perfect lips would taste agenst mine. I could never tell him I even came close to liking him. Could I? NO! I didn't like him that way. He was nothing to me. If need be, I'd force myself to love another.

**Hunny's POV:**

Tall, dark, and handsome. Three words to describe the man of my dreams. Another one, Mori. At first I wouldn't accept it. Except eventually my heart grew weak at the sight of him. Even if I refused to accept it, I knew I loved him. I loved him more then anything else. If only I could show him

**Next day Mori's POV:**

"Hunny." I smiled seeing the short older boy run towards me. I'd tell him the truth after school, and after the host club. Hunny finnaly reacched me and embrased me in a hug.

"Hi Mori!" He smiled. I smiled back at him. loving the feeling of his body agenst mine. The bell rang causing Hunny to jumb down and run to class. I started to walk to class, then relized Hunny left a note in my pocket.

_Mori,_

_Meet me at lunch in music room number five. I have something to tell you._

_3 -Hunny._

**Mori's POV: Lunch:**

As I walked up to music room five, I readyed myself for what was about to happen. I opened the door and saw Hunny stiffly sitting on a piano bench.

"What's up?" I asked

"Mori, I love you." Hunny quickly said. This comment suprised me, but I didn't waste anytime. I walked over to him and kissed him.

"Mori!" Hunny exclaimed when I finaly pulled away.

"You're the uke." I told him monotonly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 By the way, I got a review on the first chapter from a guest. and since your marked as a guest I can't really reply to it. The only reason this might be my last OHHC story is because I have only one other that isn't up yet, and I'm not sure if I like it. Sooo yeah.**

**(1 month later) Mori's POV**

"Mori-sempai has been seen everywhere with Hunny-sempai. Even kissing in the halls!" Some 1st years whispered to eachother as Hunny and I walked past one day. We had been kicked out of the host club a week ago because of these rumors. The only thing was, they weren't rumors.

"Mori?" Hunny asked breaking me out of my thoughts. "Can I come over tonight?"

"Sure, Hunny." I smiled

**That night:**

The butler didn't even annonce Hunny. He walked into my room carrying a bag. He threw it aside, and I walked up to him.

"Hey Hunny." I said greeting him in a kiss. He pushed hard agenst my lips. Forcing them open with a preasure I've never felt from him before. I felt his fingers playing with my uniforms buttons. I froze when I relized what he was doing. I put him down on my bed and layed him flat. My shirt was wide open as I held myself over him. I started working on his shirt and he smiled. Was he expecting me to give him a blow job? I would never do that. I could never suck on a penis that was in my face. I could also never swallow cum. Even my sweet Hunny's. Hunny froze all of a sudden. He quickly got up and ran to get the bag he had carelessly tossed aside earlier. Then he ran back to me with it.

"Sorry, Mori, but I thought we'd need these first." He said pulling out a box of condums, chocolate body paint, and lube. I held back from laughing.

"What's the chocolate body paint for?" I asked

"It's a surprize!" Hunny cried happily and, I thought, a little eviely.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter of this rather short story. Thanks for reading it :3 Ps: most of this story is in Mori's POV, but at the end there's a bit of Hunny's. Okaay enjoy :3**

I soon found out what the paint was for. Hunny had painted my cheast with swirls of it. He started slowly licking the chocolate off my body. I really liked it! Then he got farther down, and started to give me a blow job. It wasn't as spectacular as I thought it would be. Probly because of the condum. If all he wanted was tastehe could of just used the chocolate paint.

Hunny blushed as he pulled away. He looked like he wanted something. I blushed relizing all he wanted was sex.

"You planed this didn't you?" I asked accusingly.

"I thought we were ready." Hunny blushed again.

"It'll hurt." I warned him.

"Not if I do it to you." he smiled.

"No! You're the uke. I told you that already!"

"Fine, but be careful!" He cried defeted. I would be careful. I lubed up my fingers, and stuck one inside him. He cried in pain for a second then muffled it into the nearest pillow.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked concerned.

"Yes. Continue." He smiled painfully. Slowly I slid another finger inside him. I could tell he was in pain. Except he wanted it so bad, and truthfully, so did I. I moved my fingers in and out until he finaly relaxed. and smiled from pleasure. When he felt ready, I slowly slid my fingers out and my penis in. A blood curdiling scream erupted from the small boy.

"Do you still want this?"

"Yes. I love you, so I want to do what'll make you happy." He smiled at me again.

"Okay." I said. I slowly started thrusting myself inside the small boy. As I thought of this I froze.

"What's wrong Mori-san?" Hunny asked.

"I can't do this anymore." I quickly said pulling out.

"Why?"

"Because, Hunny, you seem way to young. I feel like I'm fucking a five year old." I told him sadly.

"I thought you loved me." HUnny cried

"I do."

"Then you could deal with how I look."

"I'm sorry, Hunny, I love you but I can't love you like this anymore." I smiled sadly.

"I thought you loved me for me not how I look."

"I do, but I'm sorry Hunny. I just can't anymore. Maybe you should leave now." I told him. He slowly stood up and got dressed. He grabed Usa-chan and walked out of the room crying.

**Hunny's POV:**

Tears welled up in my eyes. Mori broke my heart. After I went to all the trouble of letting him go inside me!

"I love you Mori-chan." I whisperd as I left the room. Maybe we'd be together soon, but for now, I would wait for Mori to be my love.

_**The End**_


End file.
